Morgan Uno
"I just want to have a major role. I'm tired of being the understudy that never gets any attention." ~Morgan Uno (src) Morgan Catherine Uno, also known as Marjorie Artemis Utsukushii, is the daughter of Benedict Uno and cousin of Nigel Uno. She was born a psychicbender of exceptional skill, namely in the department of Imagination. With her psychicbending, she created imaginary quadruplet siblings named Athena, Buddy, and Sophie Utsukushii, and a younger sister named Beckah. History Background At a young age, Morgan was always outcasted for being who she was. She has a fiery love for Broadway and often begged her father to take her to shows. Morgan was severely bullied for being a brainiac and for being weird. Her only friends were her imaginary ones: Chalk, Athena, Sophia, and Buddy, who were her only source of comfort during her struggles. Firstborn Saga In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Morgan and her siblings were captured for Gamewizard's Truth or Dare game, where she met Nigel and the other characters. She participated in the Bonus Showdown, mainly dealing with Palpatine. After hearing he has another cousin, Nigel and friends journey to Chicago in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, learning that Morgan is his cousin. She goes with them to New Island to train in psychicbending with Mewtwo, and becomes friends with Mikaela Corella. She then leaves her siblings to train and accompanies Mika and co. to Xiaolin Mountains, then to Yin-Yang World, where they meet Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal reveals that Mewtwo wanted Mika to accompany her was so she could keep Morgan from falling to the Dark Side, not the other way around. Following the Galactic Saga, when everyone is separated, Morgan reunites with her siblings and Noah, and must go on the run when GUN begins to hunt the world for metahumans. Morgan is struck with a Darkness Cannon by Cad Bane, tempting her to return to her school and kill her bullies, but she is stopped by her siblings. Boba Fett ambushes them again and battles them with his new suit, but despite their victory against the hunter, The Quads are captured. They are rescued with the rest of the metahumans and hurry back to Chicago for the City Catastrophe. The Quads and Rachel battle the Parallax monster and vanquish it, just before Lord Gnaa finally appears. He lures Morgan to Mt. Gnaa, wishing her to join him and knowing the secret that her siblings are Imaginary Friends. Morgan declines his offer, and she and her siblings battle Ape King, Gaul. When all Eight Firstborn are collected, they venture to Negatar Realms and battle Gnaa one last time to retrieve his Jewel of Darkness. They later revive God Arceus, but Gnaa ambushes them as his phantom slays Morgan, and uses Gnaa's resulted turmoil to fill Arceus with evil, causing the universe to be destroyed. In these Scattered Realms, the heroes retrieve the Eight Firstborn and scattered pieces of Morgan's heart, reviving her. Morgan battles Phantom Gnaa while Gnaa is battling Aang, and finally convinces Gnaa to turn to the Side of Good. Gnaa and Aang join forces to destroy the Final Entity, saving the universe, and Gnaa disappears. Morgan later joins the KND and becomes Numbuh 34.105. She works in the Undersea Lab and designs a majority of the KND's weapons using her powers. But when the other scientists saw her making all the cool 2x4 tech, they wanted to claim it for themselves. She was supposed to be transferred to Sector 51, but she ran away a week before her transfer. Nextgen Series Sometime later, Morgan became an apprentice to World Leader, Jennifer Bush, and became the Head President of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. Morgan began to pay regular visits to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, signing contracts with the Imaginary Friends there to be able to summon them to battle. She also ventured to Planet Poké with Giovanni's help, and she captured Pokémon like Xatu, Metagross, and Alakazam. Morgan and Mikaela began to pay regular visits to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, where Morgan chose to leave Buddy, Athena, Sophie, and Beckah. She attended the wedding between Nigel and Rachel in Rachel's Aria, though with her new appearance, it was unknown that it was her until Lights. In Windy Marvel, Morgan and the other Corporate Presidents were attacked by Vaati when he broke into Midway Peak. Judging by her stiff appearance, Morgan was likely hit with a Stun Spell. After Vaati kills Head President Norman Osborn, Morgan is given the job of Head President sometime later. Morgan continued visiting Foster's, which had begun facing financial problems after Mr. Herriman was killed by a Werehog. Using her position as Head President, Morgan was able to pay their mortgage, but in exchange, she requested the Extremeasaurs to have more freedom. As Morgan developed her psychicbending and strength, she began to make contracts with these Extremeasaurs, having to do so by engaging them in battle and winning. Her most victorious and powerful catch was Slifer the Sky Dragon. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Morgan speaks to her Corporate Presidents, saying the Leaders request their presence on Midway Peak, during a party of nobles. At this party, Morgan discovers that her nephew, Cheren Uno, has infiltrated the party. Cheren demands her to return to their side, but she refuses, and the two engage in battle. With her newfound powers and skills, Morgan is more than a match for Cheren, and is about to destroy him using Slifer the Sky Dragon. But Sugar steps in the way and turns Cheren into a toy, causing Morgan to forget him and why she's fighting. Morgan leads all of the guests inside and has her group of mages create a magic display for liveliness. She informs everyone that the Leaders have announced the KND as their enemy, and they may have to go to battle with them. She leads her Corporate Presidents into the meeting room where the World Leaders speak with them, demanding the presidents make sure the 20 Keys don't come together. Later, The King comes down and reveals that he killed her cousin, Nigel when he tried to attack them. He felt remorseful for his actions, but he and Morgan come to an understanding that their mission must come first. Regardless, Morgan couldn't bear to look at him. Morgan later interrogates the other Corporate Presidents through computer, questioning if they were responsible in bringing Cheren into the party. She especially interrogates Mom (whom was responsible), but the woman argues that she had nothing to do with it and tries to pin the blame on Doflamingo or one of the nobles' kids. Morgan accompanies the World Leaders to Nigel Uno's funeral, but they watch the event from a mountain so as not to cause a disturbance. The next day, Morgan goes to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, greeting Sunni Chariton after said girl arrives. They argue about Morgan's attempt to kill Cheren earlier before the former leaves to find a new Friend. Morgan chooses to battle another Extremeasaur, coming victorious and making a contract. She stops the battle taking place between Sunni and General Guy before taking Sunni to the Extremeasaurs' cage. She shows Sunni the room where Slifer the Sky Dragon sleeps. Morgan begins to describe the difference between Imaginary and real friends, and how real friendships can't develop between real and Imaginary ones. She explains that Imaginary Friends are only useful for psychicbenders to do chores or have them fight for. Midway through her speech, however, Sunni makes a contract with Peas, contradicting the woman by saying how it's nice to have someone to talk to. Sunni promises to form a contract with every other Friend there. Sunni also mentions how Mom snuck Cheren up to Mariejoa, and Morgan finally realizes that Mom intended to have Cheren assassinate her. Later, Morgan shrinks her butler, Benjamin to make him paint her toenails. General Guy bursts in and reports that Team Gnik captured five of the Lights. Morgan then orders General Guy to assassinate Mom. Morgan sends Mom a message to retrieve something from Doflamingo's office, where an Anti Guy would strike the woman down. The Shy Guy is thwarted by Cheren, who criticizes Morgan's actions and challenges her to a battle in five days. Morgan later commissions CP10 to capture Cheren and bring him to Midway Peak, where she permits him to train for their upcoming battle. When Morgan walks by the gym, she is repulsed to see that Cheren made a wood puppet of Doflamingo hanging by a noose, a gesture intended "For The King." Sunni Chariton comes to Midway Peak and gives Cheren his weapons back. Morgan tells them both her backstory, but Cheren is unimpressed as he and Sunni start the battle. Morgan and Sunni both summon Imaginary Friends, wherein Sunni tries to reason that they have souls, too, as she briefly mentions their backstories. Sunni even takes a hit from Morgan's lightsaber when the latter attempts to kill Mary. Morgan later summons The Quads to fight them, but the Imaginary siblings refuse as they try to talk to Morgan about her behavior. Morgan decides to banish them, and with no other options, she enters Psychic Fury. During which, she warps them somewhere over the sea and takes the form of Psychic Angel, Morgana. Sunni enters Psychic Fury while Cheren dons the Fierce Deity Mask. Morgan summons Slifer the Sky Dragon, but Sunni puts the powerful beast in an endless killing loop by summoning Plasma Pal. Morgana is grabbed by Sunni's Imaginary Friends and stabbed in the stomach by Cheren's sword. They warp back to her office as Jennifer Bush appears on a screen, telling Morgan they no longer need her. A resized Benjamin seals the group in the office before King Andrew comes outside and destroys Midway Peak with a Hyper Beam. Thankfully, Morgan and the kids are saved by Mikaela Chariton. Morgan is shocked to hear King Andrew obeyed the Octogan as his reason for risking her life. After Cheren's failed attempt to fight Andrew, Mika warps them to Cleveland. She begins to realize Cheren was right and that Andrew was possessed. The Quads had also returned, and through them, Morgan accepts that they were a part of her, just like all Imaginary Friends. Morgan is shortly imprisoned on Moonbase for her actions, and her capture greatly motivates the Kids Next Door. She tells Mom that killing her would be pointless as she is most likely losing her title. Morgan suspects President Schnee will become the new Head President. Morgan is released as she helps sneak multiple KND onto Mt. Mariejoa by shrinking them and later resizing them. Morgan and Mika are captured by Jennifer Bush and held captive until Sunni works to free them. She later attends Cheren's 10th birthday party. Battles *Morgan vs. Buddy (nightmare). *Truth or Dare victims vs. Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine Clones. *The Quads vs. Boba Fett (several times). *Morgan vs. Mikaela Corella (training). *Morgan and Mika vs. Brett Gunkan. *The Quads vs. Gaul. *The Quads and Avatar Gaang vs. Negatar Gnaa. *Morgan vs. Phantom Gnaa. *Corporate Presidents vs. Vaati (assault). *Morgan vs. Extremeasaurs (several times). *Morgan vs. Cheren Uno. *Morgan vs. Cheren, Sunni, and Mary. Appearance Morgan has brown hair with natural blonde under-highlights that goes past her shoulders and rests at her shoulder blades and has bright emerald/hazel eyes that are surrounded by a ring of dark blue and contains flecks of gold. Like her father, she wears glasses due to a family genetic problem called Lazy Eye. She normally wears a T-shirt of one of her favorite Broadway or TV shows with a pair of jeans. When working in the Undersea Lab, Morgan wears her hair in a ponytail. She is clad in a white labcoat and plain blue shirt. As an adult, Morgan wears blue glasses, a white labcoat over a blue shirt, a gray tie, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality From the outside, Morgan is extremely shy and doesn't talk a lot. She prefers to do things by herself because she is socially inept. She likes to spout interesting facts when pertaining to a particular subject. Some people find this incredibly annoying since they think that she is just bragging about her extensive knowledge of strange facts.But when you stop and get to know her you find an entirely different girl. Ellie, Rin, Julia, and Lily Love are one of the few people who know the real Morgan. The real Morgan is an energetic, bubbly girl. She forces herself not to make mistakes in front of her peers and teachers not wanting to show that she has faults. To her, faults are ways that people can get to her. When she is with people she trusts, she's not so high-strung and often has blonde moments. The three friends like to point out each other's blonde moments and poke playful fun. Morgan is highly ambitious and once she has her eyes set on a goal, it would be impossible for her to stop in her tracks. She is also very cunning and can do anything when in her element. Morgan is a very caring person. She is loyal to the core and hates it when people go back on their word. This is a Hufflepuff quality that she inherited from her ancestor, Helga Hufflepuff. She also expects her friends to be loyal to her. She is also a great finder, another Hufflepuff trait. Another Hufflepuff personality trait is that can't stand it when her friends fight with each other, because it makes her depressed and her heart ache. Morgan is very old fashioned and likes using 80's and 90's slang terms in her speech. She also hates it when people yell. If a teacher is angry and begins to yell, Morgan will shrink into her seat because she thinks that the teacher is yelling directly at her. Morgan is also a conspirator and thinks almost everything is some form of a government conspiracy and she makes it her goal to find out the truth. She is also a huge klutz due to two family curses. When Morgan does something stupid, like bang her toe on the side of the door, she will curse like a sailor in many different languages, including Spanish, Latin, Japanese, English, Chinese, and French. When Morgan gets high due to her medication, she can say and do things that she doesn't mean to and has little memory of the days events the next day. When Morgan is mad, she has a tendency to curse in Latin or Japanese. Morgan also prides herself in beeing tall, and hates it when people are taller than her, epsically when they are younger than her. She spends time stretching her legs to make herself grow. At the age of 16, she stood at 6"1'. Phobias, Fears, and Disabilities OCD Morgan has a small case of OCD, she has to have everything in a certain area and she hates it when someone messes with her work areas since it makes her so frustrated. Morgan also has a strong addiction to her hand sanitizer collection and can't stand any sticky surface. She gets her anti-sticky fetish from her father. She can't stand the kind of sticky like when you put your hand on a surface and it's sticky. Morgan can't stand that and she has to put on hand sanitizer right away. Morgan also gets very grossed out when her hand touches gum that's be stuck to the bottom of desk, and she then proceeds to have a small freak out session. She hates being organized and feels disorganized when she is forced to become organized. When having a cup of something to drink, she has to have three ice cubes, no more, no less. She's always done it this way and has a slight freak out when it's not three. Morgan also hate feet. She hates it when someone elses feet touch hers or anywhere else on her body. Lazy Eye Lazy eye is a disability in which the brain makes the eye weak and not function properly. The brain does not accept information that is sent from that eye. Having lazy eye makes Morgan incredibly clumsy and she has to hold her books close to her face. Lazy eye can be mistaken for dyslexia, ADHD, ADD, autism and many other diseases. Gelotophobia Gelotophobia is the fear of being laughed at. Since Morgan is constantly being made fun of, she has developed said fear. Glossophobia Glossophobia is the fear of public speaking. Morgan has very, very low self-esteem, causing her to not want to speak in front of people. Morgan also has this fear because of her slight speech problem (but that was fixed when she found a spell in her mother's Book of Shadows). Anemia Morgan has anemia, which means her blood doesn't clot properly and it takes a long time for it to clot. Morgan was able to slightly cure her anemia when she started creating a modified version of the Blood Replenishing Potion, making it so that is helps boost her body's ability to clot blood properly. Hormonal Imbalance Morgan has a hormonal imbalance. A hormonal imbalance is caused when there is an incorrect relationship between progesterone and estrogen levels in the woman’s body. When these two hormones aren't balanced they can make women have wild mood swings. Morgan has a high hormonal imbalance, which means she is sensitive to everything, meaning if you say something to her she can either blow up in your face and beat you to a bloody pulp, or, break down crying. It's mostly the crying, which has gotten her much ridicule for being called a crybaby, even from her teachers. Because of her hormonal imbalance Morgan has built many years training herself not to break down and cry. Also having a hormonal imbalance makes Morgan nervous really easy and also makes her adrenaline levels skyrocket, which makes her lose control over her powers. Arachnophobia Morgan has a smal case of arachnophobia. She's okay with being outside and seeing them, but she has a total freak out when one is in her house. When she sees a spider, she automatically screams very loud and fast for her dad. Abilities Morgan is a psychicbender of exceptional skill, having created The Quads using Imagination at a rather young age. She also manipulated her mom into thinking those were her actual children. As she grew older, her psychic grew so powerful, Morgan became referred to as the "Non-Logia Logia". After making a deal with Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Morgan is now able to summon Imaginary Friends with Creative Summoning, and is even able to summon Extremeasaurs. She also made a few regular visits to Planet Poké, and has tamed the Pokémon Alakazam, Metagross, and Xatu. Morgan can also go into Psychic Fury, wherein she takes the form of a giant angel made of psychic energy. This form is the Psychic Angel, Morgana. In this form, she can use psychicbending to greater potential, like raining a storm of Psycho Spheres, or creating illusions of her friends or fantasies from her thoughts. Imagination Regarding her power of imagination, Morgan created her siblings one night after coming home, beat up, and her father nowhere in sight. She ran away with her newly created siblings who knew everything about each other. Knowing she had nowhere to go, she tracked down a distant aunt of hers, Natsume Utsukushii, her husband John, and their daughter, Beckah. Using her psychic abilities, she made them believe herself, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy were their kids/step-kids/siblings. She also modified her 'siblings' memory so that they wouldn't remember who Morgan really was to them. That night, Morgan teleported and snuck back into her house where she modified her father's memory using a spell she found in her mother's Book of Shadows, and made it so that he didn't want anything to do with her or her siblings. Though, that came with some bad outcomes. From modifying Father's memory like that, she didn't know that she created the KND's worst enemy. She also erased all knowledge of Numbuh 34.105 from the KND systems and modified every operative in the KND's memory if they help knowledge of Numbuh 34.105 and replaced it with memories of Numbuhs 4.1, 4.2, 4.3, and 4.4. Talents Genius By using one of her mother's spells in her Book of Shadows, Morgan was able to open her minds full capacity, making her brain work at 100% instead of the 10% normal people use. By doing this, Morgan is known for being the smartest one out of all her 'siblings' and having the most control and full extent of their powers. With her brain working at 100% she was able to heal her Lazy Eye and was able to ditch the glasses. Archery Morgan is extremely gifted in archery. She learned it when she attended Salem's School for Girls. She was able to hit a bullseye from 20 feet away on her first try. Her new middle name, Artemis, was inspired by her love of archery and to honor her archery teacher. Singing A talent that is not well known to her peers. Morgan has a very outstanding voice and is often complemented when she's in stores with her dad and she's singing along to the music that's playing. Cooking Morgan is an excellent cook and it helped her do well in Potions. Morgan frequently has baking moods, when she's in these moods all she wants to do is bake, mainly Mochi. When Morgan left and went to Japan with her siblings she learned how to cook Mochi. It is known that whenever Morgan bakes Athena, Sophie, Buddy, and Beckah all stampede towards the kitchen and fight over the food. Mochi is a Japanese dessert thats eaten around the time of Oshougatsu, a Japanese holiday celebrating the New mochiCC.jpg|Mochi Cupcake mochi.jpeg|Mochi....Mmm, now i want more Year. Mochi is a type of rice cake. You have to make sure you eat it slowly or you could choke and die. She also makes cupcakes out of mochi and other traditional Japanese foods. Morgan also likes making 8 layer jello when she's incredibly bored or on special occasions such as a holiday. It takes a long time to make but is extremely delicious. Dance Morgan begged her father to enroll her into dance classes to further her love for Broadway. Morgan likes to make up dances to her favorite songs which often gets her made fun of because she will do little dance moves when in public. Morgan participated in dance for five years, in which she took classes in ballroom, tap, ballet, hip-hop, and poms (dancing with pom poms). Astronomy Astronomy is something that comes naturally to Morgan. She can look up in the sky and know where every star is and the constellations. This is a talent she got from her mom, who had a love for astronomy and writing. Writing Morgan is a naturally talented writer, a talent she got from both her parents. Morgan enjoys writing poetry and short stories, though she is mainly good in poetry. When she still lived with her Father, he would write mystery books about a kid detective who could alway solve a mystery before anyone else. The character's name was Aurora Ein, which was Morgan's name in different context and language. Aurora means dawn in Latin, which is another name for morning, and Ein is German for one, making Morgan Uno the inspiration for Aurora Ein. Father would always dedicate the books to Morgan, and on the back cover was a picture of Morgan sitting on her father's lap. Bertie Botts Morgan has solved the Bertie Bott code, meaning she knows what every bean is just by looking at it and can avoid all of the nasty ones. This also makes her suspicious when she offers you a Bertie Bott depending on how she feels about you, if she hates you, she will give you a red bean with orange flecks, which is a chile pepper. If she likes you, she will give you a pink bean with different color specks, which is bubblegum. Swimming Morgan is very talented in swimming. Her family often calls her a 'fish out of water'. She won many meets and medals in swimming. She can also hold her breath underwater for seven minutes and 32 seconds. Klingon Morgan is very fluent in the language of the Klingons that exist in the Star Trek universe. Mystic Warlocks of Ka'a Morgan is a master of MWoK, she won the national championship when she was 12, her partner being her brother. Heritage Siobhan Mary Hayes is her mother's name. Siobhan was an Irish half-blood witch who was adopted and raised by a Japanese/Irish Half-blood and Muggle-Born couple. Syuukyou Orochi (now Hayes) was Merope Gaunt's (now Riddle) (1904- December 31, 1926, she was 19) best friend. She attended Hogwarts with her good friend and now husband, Duncan Hayes. Merope never attended Hogwarts because she was believed to be a squib. Merope Merope was a pure-blood witch, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt and his wife, and sister of Morfin. She was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a Parselmouth. Merope lived in a shack with her father and brother, who mentally and physically abused her. Later on, Merope grew to have an obsessive love for Tom Riddle, a handsome and wealthy Muggle. When both her father and brother were imprisoned in Azkaban, she bewitched and married Tom by using a love potion. When she discovered she was pregnant, she let the potion go, hoping that he would return her love for him, or if he didn't, at least stay for their unborn child. When she released the spell, he abandoned her and their unborn child. Merope soon ended up dying at an orphanage, soon after giving birth to Siobhan and Tom.In the Harry Potter series, it is unknown that Tom Jr. had a sister since she was adopted by Syuukyou and Duncan, who only knew that she was pregnant with a girl. Mrs. Cole, the woman in charge at the orphanage, was too busy that day to tell the couple that Siobhan had a brother. It is possible that if Mrs. Cole hadn't been busy that day, she would have told them about Tom, and if they had adopted him too, he may never would have become Lord Voldemort. Gaunt Family Tree This part of Morgan's family tree shows her direct lineage through her maternal grandparents. Siobhan Like her brother who was named after his grandfathers, Siobhan was named after her grandmothers, Siobhan Gaunt and Mary Riddle (1883-1943). Siobhan, like her mother's family, was a Parselmouth, though she didn't talk in the tongue often.When she turned 11 she went to school at Hogwarts, where she was placed in Ravenclaw. She loved studying other wizarding culture and even went to create a Book of Shadows where she would jot down spells that she created that need not require a wand, only a magical core. She was inspired to approach this sort of magic in memory of her mother, who had a magical core but her grasp on the magical energy was weak, causing Marvolo and Morfin to believe her to be a squib. By using the modified spells created by her daughter, Merope may have been able to avoid the abuse she received from her father and brother.She went to America after Hogwarts to study American Muggle culture and met Ben Uno many years later in Chicago. They processed to date and eventually got married. A few months after their marriage, Siobhan became pregnant with Morgan. Curses Morgan is affected by two house curses which causes her to be a total klutz and get bad luck, though not as much as Numbuh 13. The Riddle Curse The Gaunt's weren't their first encounter with magic. Many centuries before their existence there was Perverius Riddle, head of a local bank and the richest person on the countryside. He was a very greedy man and the rudest person in all of England. (This is starting to sound like Scrooge) One day, he was extremely rude to an old lady, Detestaria Omnis, for she was taking her time performing a task and Perverius was getting quite annoyed. Now, what Perverius didn't know, was that Detestaria was a very powerful Pure-blood witch, having been schooled at Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw house. Now Perverius thought of her as a loon, like the rest of the people in the village. So, Detestaria placed a curse on him and his family that all of his descendants shall be cursed with rotten luck. The Gaunt Curse The Gaunt family used to be a powerful Pure-blood family. But one day, they got on the bad side of a dark wizard who ended up cursing their family with disease, poverty, grief, and rotten luck. Fortunately, the Riddle curse canceled out some of the poverty and grief when Morgan was born since she had Muggle blood in her and since the two spells branched from a Muggle family and a Pure-blood family, they were forced to combine for Siobhan and Tom, the Tom received more of the bad luck than his sister. Morgan is known for being a total klutz and finding the stupidest ways to hurt herself, like breaking her arm falling backwards, bumping into things, getting bruises, slipping on things, you get my point. Birthdays The best parts of Morgan's life were her birthdays, which was on October 4. It was one of the few times that her father made his special cake. When she asked what it was made of Father replied that he would tell her when she had kids of her own one day. Morgan never knew that by running away, she would give up ever knowing the secret recipe. Besides being the only kid other than the Delightfuls' to ever taste Father's cake, Morgan was incredibly spoiled. Morgan never let it go to her head, she never really asked for much, but whenever her father saw something that she wanted, he'd buy it for her because he knew how unhappy she was and did his very best to make sure she had everything she wanted. Relationships Father Morgan always viewed her relationship with her father the best one she could have. He was always there for her when she needed it, but that one night she really needed him, he wasn't there, and she felt the worst she ever felt. Mother Morgan never knew her mom, who died in childbirth. All she knows about her is the journals she reads that was written in her hand, and the stories her father would tell her. She knew her mom was older than her father, but in the Wizarding sense, she was very young. She aged slower so even though she was 68 when she had Morgan, she had the looks and physique of a 35 year old. Grandfather Before Morgan left, her and grandfather were very close, Morgan often called Grandfather 'Papa'. Morgan and Father visited him every Sunday to have lunch with him at the nursing home. Before Grandfather was put into a nursing home, he would surprise her in the morning by waking her up saying "Morgen Morgan." which means Morning Morgan in German since Morgan means Morning in German. Morgen is pronounced like Morgan. Grandfather was also the one to name Morgan, though despite her being born at 9:45 p.m., Grandfather said that when she was born it made his world seem brighter, like it was morning. Her mother agreed with her father-in-law and named her Morgan just before she died. The day she ran away, she also had to sneak into her Grandfather's room and erase all memory of her and their times together. It was the most painful thing Morgan had to do, but before she left she used a spell that would capture his scent- tobacco and mint- making her able to smell his scent whenever she was sad. Mikaela Corella Mikaela is a fellow psychicbender whom Morgan met when training on New Island under Mewtwo. The two bared similar personalities and traits, and became very close friends. The two were also excellent psychicbenders, and by the time they were adults, they were the two most powerful psychics on Earth. Negatar Gnaa Not much is know about their relationship status as of now. Negatar Gnaa is the Dark Master from the Negaverse, who has a crush on Morgan. When Gnaa's minions aren't around, he gazes longingly at a photo of her. Morgan/Gnaa Theme Song: "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wukm55f-BWc" Boba Fett Boba Fett is a galactic bounty hunter who hates psychicbenders with a passion. The top ones on his list are Morgan and The Quads, and he's desperate to kill them. Buddy, Athena, and Sophie Buddy, Athena, and Sophie are her quadruplet siblings. Desperate for a family, one that she can always depend on, she brought to life her only friends that rested in her mind. She always saw a brother and sister fighting, and she wanted that, so she made it her goal to fight with Buddy, because when siblings fight, it shows the love that they always had for each other. Athena and Sophie were created so that Morgan could have someone to talk to since all the other KND girls never even said 'Hi,' to her in the halls. Using powerful psychicbending, she managed to create them at a young age, and mind-trick those that knew her to think she has always had her siblings. Harvey McKenzie Morgan has a slight crush on him when she was at Moonbase trying to find Rachel when she bumped into Harvey. Harvey was the first person who didn't resent her. That was one of the few times they ran into each other. In terms of friendship they are merely acquaintances. Eva Roberts One day, Morgan finally mastered the Polyjuice Potion and wanted to test it out. Since she never had felt attention or loved, she decided to test it on Eva, who was the most beautiful and most popular operative. She flew to Sector L on her Lightingbolt 2.0 (the fastest broom on the market and was made to honor Harry Potter after marking the 10th anniversary of when he defeated Voldemort). Using her mother's Invisibility Cloak, Morgan snuck into Eva's room and gave her a sleeping draught that would make her sleep for the entire day. Morgan then hid Eva in her huge walk in closet and spent the day as her. By mid-afternoon, Morgan hated being Eva Roberts, though this was the first time her cousin, Nigel, even acknowledged her presence, though in the form of his maternal cousin. So, hating the life that she had now, Morgan went back to Eva's room and gave Eva her memories that she had gained from spending the day as her. When she did this, it caused Eva's fear of being unpretty and making sure she could do everything to stay pretty. Morgan quickly gave her an Awakening potion that would awake her in five minutes. Morgan quickly left, Accio-ing her broom and placing a concealment charm on herself and flew out on Eva's balcony. Beckah Beckah is Morgan's mom's adoptive mothers, aunts daughter. There is no communication between them before Morgan modified her and her parents memories. Ellie and Rin Ellie and Rin are two of Morgan's best friends that she made at Salem. The three are always pulling pranks on everyone at Salem and call themselves the Mauraderetts, since all three have an obsession with Harry Potter. (Though Morgan is the most obsessed.) The three also talk to each other in Latin as a way of practicing the language so as to improve in their Latin studies. Julia Black Julia is one of Morgan's friends at Salem, she is in a different house with her other friend Lily. Julia is very spontaneous and will say very random things that make her classmates just look at her in confusion. Julia has brown hair in a boy style and often has the front gelled upwards. Julia is also another distant cousin of Morgan's. Lily Wilkowski Lily, also known to Morgan as Lily Love, is African American. She is very much like Julia but is known to be more saner than Julia. Morgan calling Lily "Lily Love" is an inside joke between the two that has gone on for so long that neither remember how it came to be. Anna Warbler Anna is one of Morgan's good friends and Certamen sister. When the two play on the same team they are unstoppable to beat, what with Morgan's vast knowledge of mythology and Roman cultures coupled with Anna's knowledge of Roman history and grammar. Emily Tassy Emily and Morgan are best friends and "Glee Buddies". After the Klaine 'I Love You' Morgan and Emily have recited the lines (Morgan being Kurt and Emily being Blaine) when they have to leave the other. Emily is known for trying to calm Morgan down when she's on one of her high days. Brad Portage Brad is a good friend of Morgan's. Morgan calls him Bradford every now and then. When Brad told Morgan and Emily that his name is just Brad, Morgan and Emily came up with Bradely. Since Brad would always arrive to the groups table before school after Morgan and Emily, they began adding "you're late" to their morning greeting, which erupted boisterous laughter from the two girls. To this day, Brad still does not get the joke. David Guy Gonzales Jr. David is one of Morgan's bestest friends. The two have been friends since before Salem, and it came to a great suprise to both of them when they realized they were going to Salem together. Morgan and David are like siblings, they hardly ever fight, they call each other bro and sis, and tell each other they love them. David calls Morgan the "older sister he never had" and Morgan calls him the "little brother she never got". David sleepovers the Uno house constantly. Salem's School for Girls She attended SSG up until she graduated when she was eleven. Morgan loved being at Salem and being around magic, but she was still bullied there and often spent every moment alone with only her text books to study. Morgan did, however, have four very close friends, Ellie, Rin, Julia, and Lily Love. Ellie and Rin were in her year and house. The three were inseparable and often enjoyed pulling pranks on their housemates as well as the rest of the school. The three were supposed to go to Hogwarts together, but that didn't happen. Julia and Lily Love were a year younger and in a different house. The two met in Latin 1 class. Morgan's wand is made of Yew with Unicorn heartstring infused with tears of a phoenix, it measures at 18" but 5" of the wand is made into the grip, making her wand officially 13" long. That type of wand was made for those of great imagination and is one of the most powerful wands to be made next to the Elder Wand. Morgan was one of the top of her class every year for all 5 years of school. The other top students were Morgan's friends, Ellie and Rin. Morgan's favorite subjects was Defense class, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, Latin, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Quidditch, and Recreational. SSG is the only Wizarding School with Recreational classes. Morgan's favorite to participate in was Archery with her one of her favorite teachers, Professor Diana Artemis Moonarrow (pronounced moon-arrow). In her first year of Latin, Morgan made a Bulla for herself that caused some problems. Her father was called to the school via floo to discuss Morgan's...interests. After girls go to Salem and graduate, then they are allowed to continue their magical studies at Hogwarts, Pigfarts, Beauxbatons, or Salem's Secondary School for Girls. Morgan was originally supposed to go to Hogwarts after completing her five years of SSG and live with her grandparents, but it was at that time that Morgan ran away and went to live with her Aunt Natsume. Though Morgan always keeps her wand on her, often transfiguring it into a pencil capable of writing and still performing spells. Morgan makes sure she never leaves home without her wand or whatever she transfigured it into that day. Quidditch Morgan was very skilled in Quidditch. When she went to Mirabilis Angiportum (a one-shot tribute to any KND character if you can translate that!)(which is America's Diagon Alley) She saw the new broom, the Lightingbolt 2.0. She bought it despite first years not being allowed a broomstick. Morgan would sneak out of her dorm room and go flying around the pitch. She was then recruited for her house team (Acermalus, which is considered to be a dark house like Slytherin but containing all the brainiacs like Ravenclaw. Those who go to Hogwarts from this house end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, very rarely do the end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff) by the Acermalus Quidditch Captain, Zina White. The head of house, Eirene Durusum, allowed Morgan to participate after seeing how gifted she was. Morgan was the Acermalus' secret weapon against the other teams. Morgan played the position of Seeker because of her tall and lanky build. Morgan also enjoys playing in the position of one of the Beaters because she likes taking all of her anger and frustration out on the Quaffle or the Bludger. Positions For Morgan's 4th and 5th year of school, she got the position of Quidditch Captain. She also was a prefect in her fourth and one of the four Head Girls in her 5th year. Ellie and Rin got the position of Prefects in their 5th year. Since Morgan was a Head Girl, she had access to their houses' Head Girl room. And by using a simple expansion charm, all three of the girls were able to live in the Head Dorm.The girls used being Prefects/Head Girl to their advantage and would set up their pranks while going on their rounds. Stories She's Appeared *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *A Very KND Musical *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Life of Mika (cameo) *Rachel's Aria (cameo) *Windy Marvel (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) Trivia *Morgan has a notable obsession with Harry Potter: **She calls Lily 'Lily Love' as a reference to their Harry Potter obsession in which Lily was called Lily Love by James. **Morgan has two places in her room dedicated to her obsession with Twilight and Harry Potter. **Her Head President title is abbreviated as "HP", which are also Harry Potter's initials. *It's been noted she shares distinct traits with her nephew, Cheren Uno, regarding their looks and clothing. **A scrapped idea was that Cheren was secretly Morgan's son, yet he inherited Rachel's Triforce, anyway. *Both Morgan and Mika are noted as being exceptionally talented in things, such as both being powerful psychicbenders. **Morgan could've become a Logia had the World Leaders not forbade it. *A Bulla (pronounced Bull-la) is a type of protection medallion. Boys were to give it up once they reached manhood and girls would give it up when they got married. *All of Morgan's enemies are real people in her life with a letter or two changed in their last name. The only one who wasn't changed was Brian's last name for Morgan just spelt it differently. Some of her friends have their last name as another name that is close to their original. *In real life, Morgan is a Wiccan and a Seer. But don't ask her to see your future, if you do, she will foresee something bad, very rarely will she see something good. *Morgan still wears her glasses since she doesn't like to wear contacts. *Morgan's family is actually cursed through her mother's side. Her early ancestors ruled a part of Feudal England, making Morgan, by blood, a Lady of England. Anyways! One day, a traveling Fortune Teller from Ireland came to their land, and started telling people their fortunes. Morgan's ancestor, Lord Symond, didn't believe her fortune-tellings and so she placed a curse on his family to be plagued with bad luck. *Morgan has actually cracked the Bertie Bott code, and she will give you a chile pepper is she doesn't like you, or a bubblegum one if she does. *Julia and Lily Love are a year younger than Morgan and the three share Latin 1 6th period class. The three are major Harry Potter fans (well, more so Morgan and Julia than Lily) Morgan and Julia are knows to wear Hogwarts uniforms to school on Harry Potter Holidays (new tradition). Julia also calls Morgan crazy for having 120 Fanfiction stories while she only has only written seven. Lily Love is Morgan's muse for some of her other stories that she writes. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Veela Category:Uno Family Category:Psychicbenders Category:Undersea Lab Workers Category:Scientists Category:Swordsmen Category:CPFCE Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:Cooks